1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote handheld devices, and more particularly, to remote devices for monitoring individuals.
2. Background
Computing systems are used in various aspects of every day life. Such systems include desktop, notebook and laptop computers, handheld devices (personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) and mobile phones. Common usage of computing systems has changed the way modern personal and professional lives are conducted. Today, a central office location can administer employees at various remote locations at a national as well as at a global level. For example, a company may be located in one city (for example, Los Angeles) in the United States, have an R & D facility in another country (for example, India) and a warehouse in another country (for example, Ireland).
Such rapid globalization and mobility of employees requires an efficient monitoring system. This is to ensure that employees are being paid for the time that they work and also discourage truancy. This is very important in professions where employees spend a lot of time away from a central office, for example, truck drivers, construction workers, marketing and sales personnel and others.
Conventional systems use fixed stations, inherently in a known location, to determine employee attendance. Such fixed stations are typically located adjacent to a company's entrance/exit doors. Among fixed stations, the prevalent biometrics system uses hand geometry to identify individuals. This system is not very accurate because more people than the actual individual may match a reference file. This system uses a small number of variables (approximately 9) that are extracted from a scanned image of the hand to distinguish one hand from another.
Also, conventional systems fail to effectively monitor individual movements because an employee can check-in and then wander around within an office complex and not be productive. Such systems also especially fail where employees' location and change in location is needed outdoors, for example, in construction, marketing, sales, and other disciplines.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for efficiently and accurately tracking and locating individuals.